Ange ou Démon
by Stella wed
Summary: Não se envolva. Não desvende. Não confie em seu julgamento; facilmente, eles enganam você.    H/G; R/H; OC/OC FIC DE MISTÉRIO
1. Informações gerais

**Sinopse**

Victorie Leroy é uma ladra de museus habilidosa. Procurada há quase dois anos, nunca chegou nem perto de ser pega pelos Aurores, e por essa razão todos eles se espantaram ao perceber que Leroy cometera um erro. Foi presa indevidamente, e em troca de liberdade condicional, se ofereceu para ajudar os Aurores a capturar um ladrão muito pior do que ela. Eles aceitaram sua ajuda, e sem saber estavam marcando seus destinos e se envolvendo em algo muito maior do que poderiam imaginar.

Oooooooooooooi pessoas *-* hihi, essa é uma das primeiras fanfics que eu posto aqui, mas enfim. Somos eu e minha amiga que escrevemos, por isso a chance de abandono é 0% okkk? kaka Espero que vocês gostem de verdade, e comentem. Por favor, o resumo e a sinopse estão horríveis, não julguem a fic por isso.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A sala atarracada com objetos de todos os tipos era ampla, escura, e apresentava uma atmosfera diferente, que faria qualquer pessoa que conservasse a perfeita sanidade perceber que não era um lugar muito bom para se estar.

Bem no centro, duas pessoas de cabeça baixa sussurravam, em um tom tão frio e calculista que os mais sensíveis se perguntariam se eram realmente pessoas.

A mulher era alta, magra, com longos cabelos pretos, da cor exata da noite. Qualquer pessoa não duvidaria, somente de olhá-la, que ela conhecia e pertencia o lugar que seus cabelos lhe lembravam. Seus olhos desenhavam o caminho até o homem parado a sua frente, que lhe observava com um sorriso cínico, contido e que revelava puro fascínio.

Um fascínio doentio, que a faria arrepiar, se a mesma não soubesse do quão perigoso isso seria.

E sim, ela tinha a completa noção do perigo que representava estar naquela sala, sozinha, com ele.

Contudo, não podia se mexer, e nem ao menos respirar devidamente.

O olhar que recebia a mantia parada, incapaz de mover um músculo sequer, e pronta para tomar alguma atitude de emergência, caso fosse necessário.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, Victorie fora encarada daquele jeito.

Sua real vontade era sair dali, apagar certas coisas, e seguir em frente, procurando um caminho limpo, e o que contivesse menos pedras possíveis. Com certeza, ela faria qualquer coisa para ter seu objetivo cumprido.

Quem nunca conhecera o fogo, a obsessão ou o desejo, nunca compreenderia porque Victorie se assustava tanto com aquele olhar. O olhar de Jared _queimava. _E, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo e sustentá-lo.

Jared possuía um poder, uma atração, e uma _dimensão_ própria, que eram incapazes de serem descritas.

E essa dimensão ansiava por ela.

Em um segundo, sem explicação, Jared colocou a mão em seu rosto com violência, como se memorizasse a textura de sua pele, sua cor, e todos seus traços.

Ele se curvava para ela de um jeito cada vez mais desesperada e freneticamente controlado, e Victorie percebeu que ele iria beijá-la. Sua mente, seu corpo, seus pensamentos, estavam prontos para isso. Era aquela _atitude de emergência_, que ela pensara segundos antes.

Ela se afastou de imediato, com um ímpeto assustador, que a fez deslizar pela parede manchada, enquanto ele continuava no mesmo lugar, de olhos fechados, respirando profundamente.

E então, ela sentiu sua raiva, que revirava e inundava o ar ao seu redor. Raiva tremula e perigosa, que ele, em hipótese alguma, poderia sentir. Não _dela_, pelo menos.

Victoria sabia muito bem o que ele era capaz de fazer, e sentiu medo. Contudo, ela não ia deixá-lo beijá-la. Não com tudo que estava acontecendo, e não com _ele_ na história.

Mas Jared não concordava com ela.

Socou a parede com força, chegando a passos rápidos para perto de Victorie, que permaneceu imóvel, sem recuar.

Antes que esperasse pelo pior, Jared respirou fundo mais uma vez, e pareceu retomar o controle da situação.

— Você vai conseguir fazer isso? — ele perguntou, mirando-a com _aquela_ intensidade. Victorie sabia que não conseguiria responder, então assentiu, sem dizer nada. — Terá que ser uma ótima atriz.

Assentiu, novamente em silencio.

— Ótimo — continuou ele, friamente, mas, em seguida, virou-se e acrescentou — Não se envolva.

Victorie piscou.


End file.
